Blizzardwing
|age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Place of No Stars |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: Dark Forest Resident: |namesl=Blizzardpaw Blizzardwing Blizzardwing |familyt=Mate: Sons: Daughter: |familyl=Featherstorm Mosspaw, Volepaw Dawncloud |mentor=BrackenfootRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |apps=Wolfstep |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret |deadbooks=''None''}} Blizzardwing is a mottled white tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Blizzardwing is a ShadowClan warrior. :He is shown as an apprentice, named Blizzardpaw, at a Gathering. As Shrewpaw boasts about his speed, Blizzardpaw lashes his tail, and comments that any cat could run faster on the moor, as they had the wind at their tail, and no trees to get in their way. Shrewpaw flattens his ears, and asks if him if he thought it was easy living on the moors. :Blizzardwing is seen during a battle with WindClan, fighting Talltail. He lunges for Talltail's throat before said cat rolls out of the way and Blizzardwing narrowly misses his target, snapping his teeth at Talltail's cheek and plucking out a few whiskers. Blizzardwing's ears are attacked by Talltail, who proceeds to kick at his opponent's belly. :Blizzardwing attempts to rip out more of Talltail's whiskers, before the tom stops him. Blizzardwing loses his target when Talltail gets away from him. Yellowfang's Secret :Blizzardwing is first seen after Yellowpaw discovers a herb in ShadowClan territory. When Yellowpaw snaps at Foxpaw and Wolfpaw for crushing the herb, he is seen following the rambunctious apprentices more cautiously. When the cats reach the training area, Brightflower and Blizzardwing are seen there. :When Yellowpaw and Foxpaw report that WindClan has stolen prey, he, Brightflower, Deerleap, Yellowpaw, Nutpaw, Rowanpaw, Foxpaw, and Wolfpaw go to investigate. Brightflower is told to follow the tracks and bring Blizzardwing with her in case the cats are still lurking. Brightflower heads for the Thunderpath, Blizzardwing hard on her paws. Blizzardwing says that the paw prints lead to the new tunnel that the Twolegs made under the Thunderpath, leading to WindClan territory. Every cat then looks at Deerleap, who orders Blizzardwing to go back to camp to fetch reinforcements, and to take Foxpaw and Wolfpaw with him as they are still too young to fight. Blizzardwing obeys and is told by Deerleap that they'll wait for him near the tunnel entrance, but he does not come back to fight; as Stonetooth explains to Deerleap, he stays to help guard the camp in case WindClan tries to attack it. :Later, Blizzardwing states that ShadowClan will soon get rid of the badger in the territory so that they can hunt all over the territory once more. When Foxpaw declares that she has no fear of badgers, Blizzardwing fixes the apprentice with a freezing glance, and scolds her, calling her a mouse-brain for not being afraid of the most ferocious animal in the forest- worse than foxes. He then adds that if a badger chases her, she should run as far away and fast as she can. Blizzardwing tells her to pick up her fresh-kill and get a move on. Shortly after, when Red and Boulder come to the camp and ask to join ShadowClan, Blizzardwing says does not believe a single word of this, and exclaims that it must be a trick. :When it is time for Foxpaw's and Wolfpaw's warrior ceremony, Brightflower says that Blizzardwing has told her how quickly Foxpaw learns. Before the ceremony, Blizzardwing is seen joining Featherstorm and Mousewing, along with Archeye and Deerleap. During the ceremony, when Cedarstar asks if Foxpaw is worthy to be a warrior, he says that she is more than worthy, and will be an outstanding warrior. Cedarstar responds by stating that if he is telling the truth, it is due to his excellent training. He later goes on patrol with Brackenfoot and Newtspeck, led by Raggedpelt. :Blizzardwing takes part in the battle against rogues, being rescued by Raggedpelt when a rogue cat lunges for his throat. Rowanberry scrambles to her paws and helps Blizzardwing get up. Yellowfang then tells Blizzardwing to find some cobweb under the bushes to stop Cloudpaw's bleeding wound. Blizzardwing is next seen with Raggedpelt, who is carrying Cloudpaw back to the camp. Later on, Blizzardwing guards the camp the night Yellowfang, who notices his pale pelt outside the entrance, sneaks out to bear her kits and manages to sneak out successfully unnoticed past the dirtplace. Blizzardwing next speaks to Amberleaf about Brokenkit as they go to join Raggedpelt, who is sorting out patrols. Amberleaf points out that Brokenkit never plays with the other kits, and Blizzardwing comments that he is not like the other kits, but he is a strong, young cat and he will be fine once he is an apprentice. Yellowfang, hearing this, tries to comfort herself with the thought that Blizzardwing is right. :When Cedarstar insists on leaving Fourtrees as soon as the Gathering is over, he protests. Blizzardwing, after Raggedstar is made leader, joins the summoned Clan for Brokenpaw's warrior ceremony, following Brightflower and Brackenfoot from the warriors' den along with Amberleaf and Frogtail. In the battle against the rats in which Foxheart dies, he leaps out of his hiding place with Brokentail, Cloudpelt, and Finchflight. Later, Blizzardwing peeks into the nursery at his mate, Featherstorm, and his kits Mosskit, Dawnkit, and Volekit and asks if everything is okay and if he can do anything. Featherstorm says that they are all fine, but asks him to fetch a nice, tasty piece of fresh-kill. Blizzardwing disappears to fetch it. Trivia *He has mistakenly been called Foxheart's mentor at least twice. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Featherstorm: Sons: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: Daughter: :Dawncloud: Granddaughter: :Blossomkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Grandsons: :Swampkit: :Crowfrost:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderfoot: Great-Grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Great-Granddaughter: :Sleekwhisker: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Blizzardwingru:Вьюжник Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Deceased Characters